A Painful Backround
by alpha7562
Summary: a love story about two houndoom against a evil mightyana that wants her as a mate and wants him dead. i have a new story for all my fans look up a change in the wind. i have had a fun time writing this, but sorry to all the fans i have to stop to write my new story
1. intro

A Painful Backround

**characters: **

**jack:**** main character**

**breed**: houndoom

**age:** 23 (dog years)

**gender**: male

**height**: 5 foot 3 inches

**eye color**: green

**summary:**

He is a nice guy who doesn't like it when others are being hurt (having a very painful past himself)

**amber**

**breed**: houndoom

**age:** 22 (dog years)

**gender:** female

**height:** 4 foot 6 inches

**eye color:** blue

**kato**: main enemy breed: mightana

**age:** 27 (dog years)

**gender**: male

**height**: 4 foot 9 inches

**eye color**: red

- it was a relatively nice morning in the forest that i called home (little did i know the silence was about to be broken).

i had just a nice meal that pretty much made me full.

i suddenly got a smell carrying on the wind THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN MY FOREST i thought to my self trying to hold back a yell ! wait a minuite theres atleast one female houndoom within 20 feet (don't want to sound like a rapist but it kinda made me exited)

just then i got a very revolting smell ( to me it smelled like a stunky died and its stink gland went berserk)

then i was broken out of my thought by the most blood kurtling scream Ive ever heard.i ran as fast as i could to the score of the sound to see a horrifying sight Ive ever seen.


	2. a new begining

**a painful backround **

chapter two

-i came up on the most horrifying sight i've ever seen, there was the worst smelling mightyana i've ever came near. below hin there was a female houndoom that looked close to my age her paw and neck were bleeding not badly but bleeding nonetheless

aww look at this coldent stand up for herself alone in the wild he said with a grin. i wanted to kill him for it but i was waiting for the right time to attack he circled her for a bit staring her down then she said leve me alone you bastard before i she was cut off shut up you little bitch before i concider killing you he paused. and said now im going to take you as my mat... he was cut off by a yell o hell no your not she said fine you wont abree then il take you right her...he was cut off again this time by me fuck off she said no i said as i exited the bushes

both their heads snapped to look at me

she looked relived

he was down right pissed as he said with a yell "WHY DONT YOU GET YOUR FUCKING NOSE OUT OF WHERE IT DOESNT BELONG YOU BASTARD"

i said well my nose belongs here when your going to rape someone innicent. as we went into a battle circling placeing me in front of her.

she looked up at me in amazement probably thinking why is she saveing me for no reason?.

this is my territory and i do not like you being here i said with a deep growl

he looked at me and jumped with mouth open and teeth bared going in for the kill

i seen it coming and counter attacked nocking him 7 feet off target with my horns

he fell with a large thud as he hit the ground temporarily paralyzed

i walked over and put my paw on his throat leave and if i ever see you in my territory or near her again ill kill you.

as i let him up he ran away as fast as he could only stooping to yell ill be back for revenge

and for her he mumbled under his breath ( not knowing i herd him :( )

nice try getting to her over my dead body i yelled as he dissapeared from sight

i decided to walk up and check on her as i said you okay

she replied with a soft thankyou but you didnt have to do that for me now hes going to kill you too

welli couldnt just stand there and wach you get raped especally like a bastard like him. i also chuckled is i said id like to see him try

now come on in gotta get you to a pokemon center before you bleed to death


	3. a little human help

**a painful backround **

**chapter three **

-now come on ive gotta get you to a pokemon center before you bleed to death

but how my paws really hurt i dont think i can walk on it she sied

get on my back i can carry you i said

she looked at me as if i was an idiot and said are you shure you can carry me all the way to the pokemon center

shure i am its not very far away

so she got on my back as she said my god youre strong i see how cato didnt win

i never did get your name i chuckled

o sorry how rood of me was that. my name is amber whats your name she said looking down at me expectantaly

my name is jack

we finally reached the pokemon center and entered nurse joys head snapped up from her work she said in suprise OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED

she was attacked by a mightyana and wouldve been raped if i had not saved her.

well i know you wouldve saved her either way if i know you how many pokemon youve saved

i seen ambers face light up at that ( i couldve sworn i seen a little attraction)

she was taken into a different room for a little while

when nurse joy came out i was see amber come out beside her ambers paw was wrapped up in bandages other than that she looked fine (a little too much)

my thought was interupted from thought by nurse joy saying sne could go but she should wacth the foot for at least two days

so as we where leaveing she licked my neck and said thank you again for saving me i dont know what id do with a pig like him

well now youre stuck with me i said

what

if you leave my side he will find out and come to get you

yeah i would rather stay with you then then...

i cut her off then a horrible smlling pig i chuckled

she broke out into laughter as we entered the forest again.


	4. end of a long day

**a painful backround**

**chapter four **

as we entered the forest i decided to show amber my den (having to stay with me until kato cant find her) hey do you want to see where i live its not the most glorias place to live but its home

okay she replied but can you clarify somthing for me

what

do you like me?

i gave amber a weird look and she pushed me over for it. not like that she giggled i ment like a friend

when we got there i said this is it home sweet home

it was a large cave that had vines hanging down covering the entrance as we went is her mouth droped open when she seen a large bed with blankets on it

she turned and asked me if i had a trainer

i laughed as i replied no someone just gave it to me when i brought their lost baby home

her mouth dropped open as she said you saved a baby too

yeah it followed me when its parents where inside doing somthing it followed me nearly all the way here when i realized it was following me i brought home to awe inspired parents scince then any trainer that cacthes me is sent to jail for a year and im realeased

how do they know its you?

im tagged so the police know where i am and what im doing all the time (the creepiest thing is that they have a armoured spy drone watch me)

well im going to bed now o yeah you get the bed okay she said i guess im going to floor now (even though i wont sleep i never really do)

she gigled layed down and went to sleep


	5. unexpected question

**a painful backround**

**chapter five**

- 3:50am

i heard amber wake up and jump off the bed all of a sudden i got a lick to the side of my face as she was about to leave i said where are you going

she almost jumped out of her skin as she said i have to go and went outside

i could tell she was lieing because she was gone for 50 minutes

4:40am i was suprised she came back and her tail smelled of theramones

what where you really doing out there

amber had an innocent look as she said i was going pee

then why do you smell like like youve been tailing yourself?

she started crying and said its true i...i dident want to tell you because i thought you would think i was weird

why you think that i would think less of you? not having a mate its understandable i said as i licked off her tears

she said really. still sniffleing

yes

youre the first guy ive met that thought it isnt she said as she stopped produceing tears

try being a virgin i said in the most mature tone i could muster up

youre a virgin? im...im sorry about crying about that she said a guy like you im suprised females arnt hunting you down

youre the first female ive ever seen besides my mom and sisters and i havnt seen them in seven years

well ive been meaning to ask you for two weeks if youd...

youve known about me for two weeks! i said awe inspired oh sorry for inturupting you i was just suprised what have you been wanting to ask me

would you be m..my...my mate.


	6. he will regret that

**a painful background **

**chapter seven**

-well we've been on iron island for nine hours know mostly running around and i found out amber's ticklish spots ( and before you think oh god what happened i am gonna tell you amber was running through tall grass and laughing the whole time claiming it tickled so i started softly tickling her with my tail as not to hurt her)

it was getting dark so we decided to start climbing a mountain to see the whole valley ( just to a low cave but it was high enough to please) as we sat their it started to rain hard

i turned around and said well we have a place to stay for the night. fuck we need a fire i said amber i am going to go get some fire wood stay here okay

she said okay. her paw was fully healed now and the bandages were off

so i got some firewood and brought it back to see a sneasal raping her up against the cave wall ( i had a log one foot thick that i snapped like a twig at that sight) i dropped the fire wood and walked up behind the two without a sound what the hell are you doing to my mate you bastard i snarled he pulled out and turned around (now most Pokemon don't want to see a angry male houndoom at all but seeing a pissed off male at night would make most people shit themselves) uuuuummmmm we...we where hugging he said scared

no you weren't you where raping my mate and for doing it i am going to kill you in the most painful manner i can think up

rape he said scared

your only making it worse for yourself i said as i picked him up and threw him off a thirty foot ledge down to steep rocks impaling him through the chest and leg

amber looks at him down he will regret that in his next life


	7. having fun

**a painful backround**

**chapter seven**

well i went and picked up the logs i dropped and i put them in a proper spot for a fire

well that thurally pissed me off for the night im gonna go out and get a drink i said

how long will you be mad about that amber asked

for a few days or at least until i find a thing to relive the anger

after i went out to get a drink i went to the back of the cave wicth wasnt very large i was tackled onto my back by amber her legs were off me and her paws on my chest and she looked at with a look i can only tell as lust i am pretty shure where she is going with this (god now i know what a small prey pokemon feels like)

i think i now a way to end your anger she said as she felt somthing poking into her stomach and i think your body knows what im talking about too but im only letting you up if you will grant my wish

if you let me up il go at your speed then i said

she said fine il let you up

half an hour later

that was great jack said amber pleased

then i realisied that we were being wached and i yelled were done you pervert as a male luxray showed himself and said well that im happy for i said what are you gay as he gave me a pissed off look as i said what are you mad for you were wacthing us as we were mating

well sorry but i come with a message from master kato he said rolling his eyes he wants you on our side we all together can take over the world to the pokemon once again

well tell kato he can kiss my ass and il never join him i growled

but he will take out his anger on me for that

and you think i care


	8. now he is pissed

**a painful backround**

**chapter eight**

katos pov:

where is he i will kill him if he fails this time i said as i was pacing angrilly

master kato im back said cane

and where are the pokemon you were supposed to bring back ace i said calmly

the male refused and the female seems to be on his word he said but master kato your plans for her are ruined

and just how are my plans for her ruined i growled

when i got there they were matin...

he was cut off by a stone wall smashing and a fairly pissed off yell i am gonna kill them both. what did he say

he said he will never join us and yoo can kiss his as...he was cut off by a fatal chomp to the throat and ace didnt stand a chance he was dead in thirteen seconds

he will pay for his misdeeds and direct defiance kato said as he left the room headed for his army room

at the sight of him angry his soilders lined up in correct order

dash take your squad and get some more reqruits i said angrilly if they fail to comply kill them.


	9. old freinds

**a painful backround**

**chapter eight**

jacks pov:

well it was a good time last night said amber

yes but i kinda wanna go now because we may be in a cave but it just does not feel like home i said

okay but do we have to

well if you want to stay here i said as i trotted out of the cave

she ran after ma saying why do you have to be so difficult

well he knows we are here if you want to stay knowing that

i dont but he probly also knows what we did last night too

yeah that means probly he will kill you too now

great now i am wanted more

its not my fault you where on top

yes it is because you forced me into it i said that but she was silent after that even the whole way to the ferry

2:20 hours later

well where back on the mainland again amber ran past me and pukedokay your not licking my fur until you wash youre mouth out i said as i walked past her

sor...sorry

lets just get back to my cave

you mean our cave she said as she ran up beside me we didnt have to walk for long before we made it back to the cave

we entered i sniffed as i said you know connor youll never be able to sneak up on me in my own cave

and much to ambers suprise a male umbreon jumped down in front of jack and said i will never figure how you do that.

amber this my best freind conner. conner this my new mate amber

wondered when you would get a mate jack laughed connor

nobody ever picked up on the scent i guess i said

exept rivals connor chuckled

anyway amber i saved connor when he was an eevee scince then we have been best freinds

but back then you were just a houndour yourself said connor


	10. one more inch closer to disaster

**a painful backround**

**chapter eleven**

katos pov:

were back master said dash

good how many did you get

seven army requits and one female ninetails when we got her we had to nock out a lucairo because he would not let us bring her

what is her name

ange i belive

youve done good dash now leave us for some a little alone time i said in a mainiac like laugh

when dash left the room i woke her up

she jolted up and said where am i

in hell

screams where heard from the room as the one of new soilders ran to see what was going on dash blocked his way

ah ah ah master kato is just claiming her as his mate


	11. pain

A Painful Backround

chapter nine

after conner left amber looked at me and said i didnt now you had freinds

what you think i didnt have a life before i met you i replied

thats not what i ment

i have six freinds freinds connor, ange, taylor, flare, zap and eric

two days later 9:33

i just layed down to sleep on the floor

and amber said jack you can sleep beside me on the bed i am not uncomfortable with another heat sorce

so i jumped up on the bed and layed down

then she said you know lets do it again because im not pregnant

i replied with a tired i fine with sleeping for now

she said come on i really wanna while lightly nipping my neck

good for you

come on before i have to go get to get myself raped

i know you wouldnt

you suck

ok then now i suck for wanting to sleep i said pretty pissed as i passed out

when i woke up she was pretty sad and when seen i woke up she ran over jumped up on the bed and pushed her head under mine crying and said sorry for last night i didnt now it would make you so mad

its okay i just rembered how the older houndour would always push me aroun and beat me up to the point i couldnt stand for two days when mom was gone

OH MY GOD THEY WHERE FREAKIN JERKS how old where you

five


	12. he took ange

**a painful backround**

**chapter twelve**

-jacks pov:

amber is still a bit sad a bit because there was no action (wink wink) last night so i sai dont worry amber ill make it up to you toni... i was cut off by taylor running into me at hyperspeed ( god i swear she almoast broke a few ribs ) when i opened my eyes i was being death hugged by a very sad lucairo

they...they took her jack said taylor still crying

ta...taylor i cant... breathe

she at that loosened her grip and put my breathless body down ay i brought air back into my lungs i said who took who

she said katos army took ange i tried to stop them but they knocked me out

well youre lucky they didnt rape you well you were weak

we have to save her before kato rapes her

its probly too late we wont be able to do anything if he has already had his way with her

but...but

look taylor i miss her too but if we try to do anything he will kill me and then rape and kill you and amber. oh yeah i forgot to introduce you to amber. amber this is taylor taylor this is amber

i am going to save ange said taylor

i cant let you taylor

she said im going jack

taylor i cant losse anyone else to kato. because with my luck first my family and then my freinds. taylor you now he took my family so we both wanna kill him but it wont save the ones we love


	13. nock yourself out

**a painful backround **

**chapter 13**

taylor forgot the fact that ange was kidnapped by kato though it sucks were powerless to save ange because katos forces are too strong. atleast he killed his last spy out of anger well it has been two weeks and amber wants me to go the pokemon center so they can check my sperm count ( i am not a fan of pokemonxhuman so i dont want me and nurse joy in a room alone in case she starts to get curious) but i now by personal experiance ambers gonna force me to go but right now i am going to wake up

i wake up to amber stareing me in the face holy shi.. i said as i jumped

she replied with are you ready

for what

to go to the pokemon center

i yawned and said go without me

she said its you their looking at so theres no point in going without you

i have told you how many times i am not going

i am going to force you to go

nice try i am heavier than you

oh really than how come everytime we were doing it it felt i was picking you up

fine try to pick me up without any moves

okay fine

nock yourself out

so she tries to lift me falling every time the last time she tried to lift me in the most awkward poisition possible i am happy noone came at that time cause it looked like we were doing it. she finally collapsed with exhaustion

then i said done yet

yes but now i am too tired to move

then you shouldnt have tried so hard

your mean

no if i was mean i would be at you laughing right now


	14. fours the charm

**a painful backround**

**chapter 14**

well amber was too tired to go the pokemon center from trying to pick me up to walk to the pokemon center but a little grumpy unluckly for me for her anger leads to lust (hopefully for food this time) well its been four months we have known each other now. its winter and wild pokemon are allowed in town and can sleep in the pokemon center for the nights if they choose. but i cant stop laughing at the pokemon in sweaters even how much they glare at me. amber forced me into the checkup so i told her i am not accepting anymore doing it for a month so shes being all sobby and rood i might break early. we have to help out the pokmon center sometimes but not too much. still havent got the results of the test but ive got a gut feelling it will say we have to at least once more.

4:00

my thoughts were inturpted by nurse joy walking in with a needle in hand filled with blue liquid. you are ready for this right nurse joy said positioning the needle over my front leg

ready as ever i said as she jabbed the needle in. it was actully less painful then i first thought. it was really quick just an insert, squirt and take out. what does it do i said.

it increases the sperm count by 10x the original within two to four hours she said

my god thats fast (i just broke what i said)

two hours later

amber was in a diffrent room pouting as me and nurse joy walked in nurse joy said if you two want a diffrent room for some alone time we have sound proof rooms

just as i was about to say no i was interupted by amber saying yes please so i just went with it

we were led down a hall full of rooms with cushioned floors (it kinda sickens me that they have special rooms for mating

as we got into the room i was looking around as nurse joy closed the door. i turned around just in time to see amber land on me as she said okay lets try this once more. (i have a feeling i am about to be raped)

okay then lets try again i said as i mounted her

0:30 later

we both colapse from a mixture of pleasure and the fact i emptied my new load

it worked this time i know it amber said

fours the charm


	15. well it worked

**a painful backround**

**chapter 15**

well last time nurse joy led us to an 18+ pokemon fun room (i find it gros for the fact of a breeding room) so amber and i did it. we dont know if it worked amber said she wants it to be a suprise.

one and a half months since the mating

we are back in the cave as i wake up i realize my face is weti say jokingly amber did you put water on my face as i say that i hear little pawsteps running at me and i open my eyes just in time to see two little houndour jumping at my face. so it worked did it i said as they were licking my face victiosly

yes it did amber replied. two little pups one boy one girl

since i cant see through licks does they boy look like me

he is an exact copy of you

at that i caught him with my paw and started tickling him with my tail while he was laughing his head off

jack you seem to have a great connection already do you want to name them

yes i already have two names angel and justin

okay those are great names for them

so you little man are justin i said well looking down

amber trapped the female pup in her paws and in a playful voice said and you little girl are angel

then angel and justin broke out laughing well being tickled


	16. conner shouldnt have said that

**a painful backround**

**chapter 16**

well last time me and amber had two pups ( angel and justin). the cave has had alot more activity since then and i definetly cant get bord in there anymore since justin takes after his dad and is funny as shit. it was a long day yesterday and getting to sleep was impossible until the two finally passed out from exuastion and me and amber got some sleep in for the night.

i woke up to justin saying dad wake up

justin dont wake up your father amber said as justin ran over to her

too late i am already awake i said in a morning voice

JUSTIN YOU SHOULDVE LET HIM SL...

she was cut off by me yelling DONT YELL AT HIM I WOULDVE WOKE UP SOON ANYWAY.

i am sorry for freaking out on you for that justin youre mom has just had a long day. just as she says that flare walks in and get pounced on by angel she gets to say holy sh.. before i manage say angel get off her

flare says what a greeting getting tackled. anyway jack no offence but who are these people

my family i replied

how come im always one of the last ones to know about things blaze said with a chuckle

so did you hear about ange

yeah sa...

she was cut off by conner coming in ( you could say conner wants her )

oh shit she wispered under her breath

hello hot stuff conner said as i signaled for amber to get the pups out now. just as she got them out flare said shut youre mouth before i sear it shut

now now dont be so cocky i ...

conner you are talking like youre a rapest

i was just talking to my som... he was cut off by having to dodge a flamethrower


	17. closer each day

**a painful backround**

**chapter 17**

katos pov:

our invaision will strike with full force with an army 3500 strong we will destroy the humans and show them what its like to live on the street and eat garbage for a living

master kato we have resived news that... mathew said being cut off there

what all the news i have resived is not important to us

theres a trainer... trying to catch legendaries in a part of our cave what should we do

kill any of her pokemon that arent to your liking or resist and shes yours

no offence but what do you mean yours exactly

i mean yours for fun time

oh thankyou master

no go its my time for fun i wispered in to the luxrays ear and we both broke out into a maniac like laughter

as i approached the female ninetails whos name i now know to be ange she whipped around and yelled i am not doing it right now because i am sick of feeling like a tool of your pleasur...

she was cut off by a paw to the face as i yelled in repliy then youre going to the army so they can gangrape you if dont shutup and take it

okay fine then i will take it but i dont have to like it

youll like it i promist i said as i positioned and thrusted in


	18. its okay your safe now

**a painful backround**

**chapter 18**

**jacks pov:**

well last time flare and connor got in a fight i had to get in the middle to stop it and sent them both home. amber and are having trouble keeping justin in the cave he just wants to explore (but he learned the hard way by being attacked by a snivy in wich i made short work of).

i wake up and say to amber who was already awake i am going for a walk. as i gt twenty yards from the den i hear someone screaming HELP at the top of teir lungs i run for the sorce and see a buizel with a riolu up against a tree rapeing her she quiets down upon seeing me and has to cover her mouth as not to laugh as i walk over and chomp my jaws over his head and pull him off then i drop him and put my paw on his chest

who the hell are yo...

he is cut off by me pushing down a little what the hell were you doing to her

what are you her mo...

if you dont shup up i will put my full weight on your chest and colapse your lungs got it i growled

yes sir

if i ever see you again i will kill you got it

i would like to see you try to kill me

fine lets have it your way

noooooooooo...

he was cut off by me breaking his neck by chomping down as hard as i could on his neck. sorry you had to see th... i was cut off by the little riolu death hugging me crying then i said its okay its okay your safe with me

really she said teary mommy said houndooms are bad and buizels are our freinds

well you cant expect things to be a certain way some pokemon are messed up

she just giggled at that

by the way were is your mommy

she went the oppisite place as that buizel

what happened

some bad pokemon killed her and she was able to hold them off long enough to make shure i was a safe distance away

was there a luxray

yes i think so

i think i know who it was

was it your freind

no like tou i hate him too. do you want come and meet one of my freinds though

yes

well lets go i said as i started to go to taylors new place

okay


End file.
